


Harry Potter Poetry Collection

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: A collection of poems about various Harry Potter characters, mainly focusing on Severus and Lupin but with a few others added to the mix.





	1. Tonight At Midnight

Tonight at midnight  
They will realize they love you  
As they pull your broken body from the ash  
And cast all doubts aside  
A miracle will occur  
As they realize they were wrong  
But it is too late  
For you lie cradled in the arms of endless sleep

Tonight at midnight  
They will realize they love you  
As the angels weep in silence  
Holding you in their embrace  
How very far you've fallen  
Just for them to realize  
And see what truly lies  
Beneath the mask upon your face

How could they ever love you  
Without first seeing your demise  
It was something they had to witness  
Alone through crying eyes  
But I loved you long before book seven  
And so tonight at midnight  
May you rest in peace in heaven


	2. A Date With Darkness

Come on down to Spinner's End  
We'll drink to the Dark Lord  
And make a new friend  
Just watch out for the rat  
Who's hiding in the back  
It's still more fun here than at the Shrieking Shack

Then in walks Snape with that evil stare  
Caressing him slowly, running my fingers through his hair  
I wonder what he would think about that  
Whatever you do, don't tell the rat!

Now in this house spiders weave in shadowed nooks  
And the shelves are filled with many books  
In the books are many dark tricks  
And the only light comes from candlesticks  
Have a seat on the sofa and have a chat  
Is somebody listening?  
There goes a rat

From the sun's warm glow to the moon's cold gleam  
Living here has the feel of a dream  
The longer I linger, the more beautiful you become  
I fit in here nicely, I even speak Parseltongue  
Now go throw the rat out of your home  
So the two of us can be alone


	3. Black's Legacy

Black fur flowing   
Happy barking laugh   
Bold paws running   
Cascading over grass   
Running over valleys   
Ducking under trees   
Padfoot visits in the night   
And we still hear his voice on the breeze


	4. Diary Of A Death Eater

One set of footsteps proclaim themselves in the dark   
One heart beating   
One Mark   
Coming out to see the stars in the black that is your cloak   
So slick   
So smooth   
Camouflage your soul in smoke   
And smote the ruins of those who oppose you   
Upon the icy wind   
What's striking about you is the light within your eyes   
Minute twinkling amidst shadow   
Oh, what a surprise   
It's the only sign a soul resides   
Within the man no one can escape   
This hollow laughter still holds the heart   
The heart of Severus Snape


	5. Lupin's Mon Dance

The big, bad wolf lies down upon a bed of black silk   
This is the bed of the night   
With stars shining bright   
Coming out to see the dark in the shadowy recesses of his cloak   
He asks, "Where did she go? The one with silver woven in her hair."   
The hair of the wolf is silver shining in moonlight   
If a man should come to her   
And fines her beauty divine   
She will take him and both lay down   
In the bed of the majestic lupine   
But people will only see him if with the stars they rise   
Learn to look beyond the heavens   
Beyond the blackness when they close their eyes   
For Lupin walks in beauty and has no need to fear   
The moon and the stars keep pace with him   
Day by day, year after year   
The forest holds his footprints   
That came and went in secret hours   
Lupin walks in beauty   
Pure as shining lunar flowers


End file.
